STPC28
is the 28th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 761st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Only a tradesman like alien known as Flare can help the girls fix their rocket. To create enough fire deemed necessary, Elena and Madoka must work together to move the bellows... Major Events *Cure Cosmo performs the Leo version of Rainbow Splash, but the sequence for it is shortened. Synopsis The girls arrive at the core of Planet Pururun, where the repairsman Flare lives. As Yuni drools over the fish- and crustacean-like inhabitants on the planet, they arrive at Flare's home. Flare emerges from his house, and as he does, the girls tell him of their request: to repair their rocket so that they could continue towards Plant Samman. Assembling his crew, Flare agrees to do so, but under one condition: the girls themselves will have to show him the flame of their hearts by taking part in the repairing. Hikaru, Lala, and Yuni are tasked with providing the fuel (food for Flare as he repairs the rocket), and Elena and Madoka are to do the manual labor. The repairing starts successfully, with Elena and Madoka pushing on scales to provide wind to fuel Flare. Hikaru, Lala, and Yuni are able to successfully cook a steak, which Prunce feeds to Flare, whose flame grows stronger and turns blue. However, Elena and Madoka quickly begin to tire out and are soon unable to go on. Flare turns back normal, and scolds the two for lacking passion in their heart. It then begins to rain, and the repairing has to be halted. After the girls find cover, Elena and Madoka apologize for their failure to provide adequate fuel. Then, Yuni inquires about Flare's past, as he had come from Planet Plasma, a fiery planet that is the polar opposite of their current location. The girls learn that Flare had felt that it was his calling to come to this planet, despite his family's protests that the flame-like inhabitants of Planet Plasma would be unable to live in an aquatic planet. As the other three go off to assist Flare, Elena and Madoka are left alone to ponder over Flare's criticisms. Madoka feels that they are pathetic for being unable to provide the fuel, compared to Flare, who had overcome his natural inability to live in aquatic conditions. Elena defends Madoka, claiming that, with all of the extracurriculars she's responsible for, she's the opposite of pathetic. Madoka disagrees, saying that Elena is stronger because she takes care of her siblings. Tension between the two rises, but they are soon able to laugh it off as they come to a mutual understanding. At this moment, Kappard makes a dramatic entrance. The girls transform in order to fight him. Kappard, spotting Flare, targets him with a water attack, and Soleil and Selene go over to protect him from Kappard while the others fight off the Nottoreis. However, Kappard, as a kappa, thrives under the rain and is quickly able to gain the upper hand against the Cures. Cosmo borrows Milky's Leo Princess Star Color Pen to perform Rainbow Splash, but even that is ineffective against Kappard. Kappard continues his onslaught on Soleil and Selene, but the two become resolved, and are able to defeat him with Virgo Soleil Shoot and Sagittarius Selene Arrow. The repairing of the rocket begins once more, and with their newfound resolve, Elena and Madoka are able to successfully provide fuel for Flare, allowing him to burn brightly. The rocket is successfully repaired, and having learned an important lesson as the girls continue their journey towards Planet Samaan. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Yanyan *Flare Trivia *The transformation sequence focused mainly on Elena and Madoka due to this week focusing on them. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC28/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes